


严寒地带

by Blanckat



Series: 惊寡 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanckat/pseuds/Blanckat
Summary: 他们也是拥有过一些美好记忆的，卡罗尔不禁这么想。即便曾经那些笑声里掺杂有失落感、寄托于仅存的可能性。





	严寒地带

**Author's Note:**

> 此系列写于复4上映前  
> 每篇文章都相对独立  
> 本篇接上篇《有关金色流星》  
> 预警：琐碎、无糖口香糖。

   灭了灯的复仇者基地上空，卡罗尔的视线落在了出发平台上那只托尼·史塔克先生为娜塔莎打造的新玩具上。

    她回想起护送黑寡妇小姐去国联大厦的那天，深蓝色西装的她出现在眼前的一幕。过于较真的她们就一辆沃尔沃的驾驶权争论了几番，卡罗尔坚持不允许对方疲劳驾驶，而娜塔莎用以反驳的论据竟是“不想让一个驾照过期了十几年的人把车开进国联大厦”。

    卡罗尔的白眼配上娜塔莎重重的黑眼圈，僵持不下。最终失去耐心的她先是装作认输，乖巧的拉开门将对方请入驾驶座，送上友善的微笑后二话不说地拔掉了方向盘。

    “这就不需要驾照了，”她肩扛车头飘在天上，通过耳机对娜塔莎说。

    “好妥当的拜访国家领导人们的方式。”

    索尔从她们身边“唰”地飞过，留下这么一句嘲笑。

    卡罗尔向那位神仙扔去一团光球。

    “闭嘴，皮卡丘。”

 

    托尼回归的那晚，他们所有人——史蒂夫队长、娜塔莎、罗迪、巴纳博士、她，还有她初次见到的佩珀小姐——都在空荡荡的停机坪上，仰头等待索尔和火箭浣熊带着他的飞船降落。舱门打开、一张疲累的面容逐渐显露时，卡罗尔在其他人的眼睛里看到了泪光。

    那是一场真挚又感人的重逢。想来，也许也是他们卑微的希望再次被点燃的根源。仿佛失去都还能凭努力寻回。卡罗尔也怀揣自信承上他们的期待之旅，带领着幸存的复仇者们走向敌人早已设好的绝望全套。

 

    娜塔莎收到托尼送去的飞天摩托时，卡罗尔就想象过她们比肩飞行的场景，而事情总是难遂人愿。

    事实是，自从托尼·史塔克先生的平安回归，娜塔莎就变得有些奇怪。她不再沉浸在使自己繁忙的任务时间里了，不时消失，不时窝在一个人的会议室里操作电脑一整天。

    不用说那场彻头彻尾的败仗之后，他们回到地球，娜塔莎更是再没试图碰过她的玩具，也不再寻求卡罗尔的顺风车，就好像惧怕着天空似的。

 

    史蒂夫回到了军校，打着“做一些尽自己可能的事”的名号独自消沉；班纳、索尔和火箭与他们断了联系；罗迪与托尼回到了原本的生活轨道，偶尔造访时带着一堆一言难尽的高科技发明。

    “我们绝不会放弃，总有一天会找到挽回局面的方法。”

    他们把英雄的话语挂在嘴边，以凡人的姿态落魄地散落浩浩繁星。

 

    *

 

    关于娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的心理世界有多支离破碎，卡罗尔有过一瞥。

    她第一次在深夜的训练室里撞见挥动拳头的娜塔莎，是她们认识的第九天。刚为自己泡了一杯咖啡的史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长，用粗壮的手臂拦住正欲前去的卡罗尔，“如果我是你，就不会试图去打扰她。”

    他们替娜塔莎关上不断灌入冷风的门，在失眠中坐下。两人间断地用娜塔莎的故事消磨时间，史蒂夫没有告诉她太多细节，多数时间只是抿着他的咖啡。

    “有一些部分，我和她略微相像。所以我能从她的眼睛里看到愤怒，”最后他说道，“不是为敌人愤怒，是为自己活下来了这件事。明明还有更值得的人，而他们都走了。”

 

    他们。

    一个短促又模糊的音节，拥有卡罗尔估算不出的分量。

    她从一些文件里得知了其中部分人的名字，同时窥视了黑寡妇所背负的世界。

 

    影子，是史上最具魅力的事物。它黑暗却不虚无，勾魂摄魄。

    意识到娜塔莎正与一位旧时雇主交手的那天，她按捺不住焦虑，以光一般的速度翻遍了纽约城。

    终于出现救场时，她带着玩世不恭的表情，将腿上吃了颗子弹的娜塔莎塞到一个集装箱后，自己朝那只小型炸弹扑了过去。所幸，它的威力不足以穿透战服。感谢它，卡罗尔得到了与娜塔莎的路易斯安那之行。

    只有那一次，她不希望留她一人沉湎过往的影子。

 

    在再战灭霸失败的归途中，未知星球的太空站里，卡罗尔在外星酒水催致的剧烈头痛中醒来。黑黢黢的窗外浮着两轮冰冷巨大的卫星，门板外传来微弱的男声。

    想来地球上已是落叶时节，待他们回去——不久便又能听到老土的冬日歌曲。

    西伯利亚的雪地与悲伤旋律中兜兜转转长大的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，在卡罗尔睡着的软塌塌的被褥之外，裹着四五块薄毯，头发的阴影藏住了精致的五官。

    卡罗尔不知那人是何时钻进了这个房间，或许她们从最开始就躺在了同一张床上。

    她本可以静悄悄地溜去窗边，不被任何人察觉地离开。可是凉乎乎的手攥着她的手腕。紧紧地，可靠地。

 

    事实证明，娜塔莎的预感总是正确的。

    索尔和火箭没再回到飞船，其余的同伴在回到地球的五天内各自搬出了基地，剩下除此之外无处可逃的娜塔莎——与她暂住在了路易斯安那。远离人们，逃避失落。

    某一天，卡罗尔收到了史塔克先生的信件。她将里面的东西倒在桌上，是一张手写的留言卡和两张高级餐厅招待券。

 

    “Nat.”

    在她们傍晚的常规慢跑结束后，她叫住了那人，试图留出一些惊喜的余地。

    娜塔莎正曲着腿靠在墙上，汗水沾湿的发丝贴在她发红的面颊上。

    卡罗尔凑近过去，在二十厘米的微妙距离上停顿少许，亲吻她耳边的头发短暂的一秒钟——并迅速拽住了试图缩走的那人的手肘。

 

    “我唯一一次受到警察的关照是在十九岁的时候，餐馆的人声称我偷拿了他们卫生间里的高级香皂。我不想显得很逊，于是痛揍了他们。”

    对方听着动了动眉毛，聊有兴趣的模样。

    “那是我的第一次约会，它糟透了。”卡罗尔也用与她相同的姿势望着夹在巷子间的天空，“我再没见过那个女孩。所以通常，我对约会这事情没有什么好感。”

    但，如果你愿意——

    她心想。

    娜塔莎沉默了一会儿，只用食指和中指夹着她偷偷塞进外衣口袋的纸片，还回了卡罗尔的胸口，“带莫妮卡看看重建中的曼哈顿吧。”

 

    她没再从第二天的晨跑后回来。

    曾在空间站的简易床上，像是害怕她凭空蒸发似的紧紧攥住卡罗尔的手腕的她——来时没有携带任何一件行李，离去自然也没有留下把柄。

 

    影子，是世上最具魅力的事物。它黑暗，无形。

    即便是在还未被赋予力量的年代，卡罗尔也不曾感到过此般的无力。

 

 

    *

 

 

    娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的头发是秋天的色调。

    很快，它的火红会继续蔓延。当她看向镜子里时，就会想起一些严寒地带的故事。

    它们是激情，是她的宝藏和噩梦。

    失去那三样的东西会使人变得糟糕。

    那位她花尽心思从遥远岛国带回纽约城的战友便是一个证明。近些日子里他才终于开始回话，做一些正常人应该做的事——睡觉，思考，甚至是在眼睛干涩时眨眼。

 

    卡罗尔突然造访的时机并不太好，正巧撞上克林特·巴顿盯着家人照片的情绪低谷。

    当娜塔莎听闻动静走进作战室的时候，克林特将手里的弓弦拉到了最小弧度，箭尖直直地指着双手摊开在两边的卡罗尔的脑袋。

    “嘿，放松，”她一步挡在了他们之间，面朝克林特，“你看过照片的，克林特。她是卡罗尔·丹弗斯。是朋友。”

    对方的目光在她与她的后方扫了几个来回，紧绷的神情很快回归了阴沉。

    “Tasha。”

    转身离开前，他把手压在娜塔莎肩上。嗓子里挤出的只是一个单词。

    但她点点头，又一次地给他一个宽恕性的拥抱。

 

    一直目送克林特的背影转进走廊里，她才舒展了眉心，去面对三周未见的金发女孩。

    还在心里准备关于“刚才那是谁”这一类问题的答案时，卡罗尔就已经用平常的痞兮兮的腔调开口了，“嗨。我是想来问你，你也总是收到史塔克先生的包裹吗？”

    娜塔莎见到她手里拎起来的神秘包裹，闭上眼睛抬了抬肩膀表示无奈的肯定，“每周一次。上次我收到了一支装在银盒子里的钢笔，你猜怎么着——反重力技术的运用例。”

    “大家都说历史性的发明总是以最卑微，最琐碎的方式呈现。”

    “讽刺的是笔也不是什么好笔，三天就不出墨了。”

    “老天，你该看看我收到了什么——一个按摩器。你敢相信吗？男人啊。”

    娜塔莎微笑着望着她，咬着嘴唇好一会儿才松开。

   “你好吗，卡罗尔。”

   “我也一样想你，”她用飞快的语速回答。

 

    他们三人的共处并不是非常愉快。

    娜塔莎觉得多数的原因在于自己，她没有对卡罗尔保持坦诚。

    不告而辞显而易见地伤害了对方的感情，她感到抱歉却措手无策，亦无法为那样的行为冠上逻辑通顺的理由。有什么东西不一样了，无法依靠玩笑话糊弄过去的东西。

 

    在他们的单调枯燥的射击训练中，克林特和娜塔莎分别使用弓箭和手枪，不断地射穿同一个靶子上的同一个洞。于是空气中高速飞过物体的声音和火药炸开的响声，就成为了一种挠在心头的惹人烦躁的节奏。

    坐在阳光下摆弄着电线和小零件的卡罗尔突然蹿到了他们面前，没有表情的脸颊微微抽动。

    “介意我让我也试试吗？”

    卡罗尔问，却没有等待回答的意思。她头都没有转地伸出拳头挨个轰掉了所有的标靶。

    “Oops。这很愚蠢，Nat。非常愚蠢。甚至不如在酒吧里扔扔飞镖，那样你至少还可以节省一点子弹钱。”

    娜塔莎没能改掉故作镇静（play cool）的习惯，以向全世界射击第一人的鹰眼夸赞惊奇队长的超能力——这一令她自己也感到匪夷所思的方法化解场面。

 

    没人愿意踏出基地一步，也没人乐意打开炉灶的情况下，餐桌上只有一堆烤过头的吐司面包、不知是否已经过期的起司片、罐头装的吞拿鱼和塑料瓶装的蔬菜汁。

   情绪不高的卡罗尔迟疑着问她是否有需要完成的任务，事实是娜塔莎已经近一个月没有关注过那些事了。没有了那位老派作风的英雄在身边叨叨，她便陷入一种迷茫地带。

    摇头否定后，她拍拍克林特的肩，让他去拿一点他们从日本带回的神奇食品。

    接着她们居然就为这无聊的议题争论起来——说是争论，主要部分都是卡罗尔在表达对她竟一声不吭地滞留异国三个星期一事的不满。

 

    “那时候我还不知道该怎么说明。”

    “不用装作现在你就打算向我解释似的，”卡罗尔的手掌撑着桌面，居高临下地用一双焦糖色的眼睛锁住她的动作，“你们不再需要我了。这个星球不需要一个输给了灭霸的人，不是吗？”

    “嘿，那不是真的，”娜塔莎试图覆上她的手，却被先一步抽离。她低下头去。一如过往几十年，故事只是无趣地重演。“你不该有这样的想法。”

    原本试图再说些什么的卡罗尔深长地吸了一口气，只说她去冲个澡回来。

 

*

 

    “终于在定位系统上找到你时，我发现自己无法向卡罗尔解释为什么我需要通过见到你来找准内心的平衡，”娜塔莎坐在沙发上、沉默的克林特的身边，把脸埋在双手中。

    “那是极其奇妙的效应。上一次，在我失去方向的时候，你为我指明了路。于是那成为了一种连锁。”

    “我用几个晚上思考过这个问题，也没能得出结论。但就在刚才，我突然想起了一件很愚蠢的事，克林特，你或许都不敢相信。”

    “在认识她——认识卡罗尔没多久的一天，一次常规的巡逻里，她很自然地问我，‘我还不知道你的超能力是什么。’”

    “你猜我的回答是什么。”

    “我说——‘I’m funny.’”

    “天，Tasha.”克林特难得地露出快要被逗笑的表情。

    “我知道，我知道。那大概是我这辈子开过的最差劲的玩笑了。甚至都没有经过大脑。”娜塔莎边说边连连叹气，将向上张开的手掌在空气中上下挥动，“面对她的时候，我好像会丧失某些功能。”

    “这就是了，（This's it for you,）”他轻轻推了她的背。

 

    卡罗尔的房间敞开着门。娜塔莎徘徊了几圈，坐在床沿。

    用毛巾搓着头发的卡罗尔见到娜塔莎的时候并没有太吃惊。反倒是她，在发现对方才将衣服穿到一半的瞬间，躲闪着看向了空无一物的衣柜。默默等待卡罗尔完成了准备，便将床头搭着夹克递过去。

    视线相碰时，正在拉开窗的卡罗尔是笑着看她的。

    “要知道——”

    “Huh？”娜塔莎闻声抬头。

    “你是我在这个星球上保有联系的唯二成年朋友之一。”

 

    “Ты как надежда...”

    她低声说。不确定跳出窗外、破空而走的那人是否听见了她的声音。

 

 

    *

 

    俄语撰写的作品总在描写泥泞的小路。

    那是冬雪初化的征兆。你走完了泥泞，便是春天。

 

    “Love is for children.”

    出现在梦魇里的伊凡·彼得罗维奇发问。

    “Do you still belive in that?”

    “Probably.”

 

*

 

    她在小酒吧的入口附近找到了被人群堵得水泄不通的黑寡妇小姐。

    彼时，那人的手里还捏着一直没来得及扔出去的塑料飞镖。

    黑寡妇小姐把帽檐拉得很低，即便在劈头盖脸的手机镜头和质问声中，还在试图掩护腿边的、险些被撞倒的小男孩。她悄悄将那只飞镖塞入男孩紧握的手心里，并微笑着对那双充满憧憬的大眼睛摆出“嘘”的手势。

    卡罗尔在空中观察这一切，在一个恰好的时机飞冲而下，抱住娜塔莎的腰，“腾”地回升到原本的高度。

    “看看是哪位著名的复仇者扔着飞镖就在街头酒吧的小桌上睡着了。”

    她听了便在卡罗尔的手臂之间轻抖着，发出优雅的嗤嗤笑声。   “你最好祈祷没有人拍到你的高清正脸。”

    卡罗尔哼了一声，忍住没有多说什么。

 

    她把她们俩安顿在某个空军基地的战机机翼上，并排躺下。娜塔莎用手掌垫在后脑勺下，侧过脸看着正在缅怀旧日时光的卡罗尔。

    “你没有打算负责任地送我回去，是吧？”

    “很不巧，”卡罗尔点头，轻声说，“但你背靠着的是我的训练机。 **她** 曾经是我全部的向往和恐惧，当我再从老军库里把 **她** 挖出来的时候， **她** 看起来却什么都不是了。”

    “我让史塔克先生找人修复并改造了 **她** ，现在 **她** 获得了新生。”

 

    “You’re leaving.”娜塔莎淡淡地说。

    “是我的饯别礼物，”她的声音随着下巴颤了颤，“ **她** 真的足够老旧，也许会在第一次外出任务中就把你从天上丢下去。所以请一定背好降落伞。”

 

    娜塔莎的墨绿色瞳孔注视的方向是一座废弃的航空指示塔，塔顶的红点扑闪，墙皮剥落。卡罗尔将目光收回，也把欲言又止的话一并藏回。她坐正起来，替娜塔莎把胸口的外衣拉链拉到了下巴附近，然后朝空中呼出一口白色雾气。

    “那么，”她抿起嘴唇笑了笑，“各自保重。”

    对方却不知不觉中揪住了她的口袋边缘，出其不意地把她藏起的发着光的右手拎了出来。一只小方块掉在机翼上，传来金属碰撞的声响。

    “这也是你准备交给我的东西啊，卡罗尔，”娜塔莎将那只曾由弗瑞保管了二十三年的通讯机拿在手里，“既然你已经偷偷捣腾它很久了。”

 

    卡罗尔试图用夜色掩饰发热的脸颊，却反用自身的光芒将面前娜塔莎照在金色的柔光里。

    “我再次改造了它，把它变成了双向的通讯工具。在几个星系的范围里，我能接收，同时也能通过配对的设备向它传送讯息。”

    “呃……也就是说，它就像一个手——”

    “它才不是手机。绝不是。”

    “行，”娜塔莎迟疑着眨了眨眼睛，“但，它能双向通讯，对吧？”

    “这是克里的先进科技。”

    “……它就是个手机。”

    “完全不是。”

 

    她们持续着了一阵闹腾的抢夺游戏——在不彻底弄坏这只上世纪通讯机的范围内。

 

    告别的时候，娜塔莎拨动仪表盘的按钮，朝空中的她闪了两次照明灯。

    那人只在夜空中划出一道转瞬即逝的痕迹。

 

    她蜷在小战机的破兮兮的皮质驾驶座上，期待手中的铁块能够忽地震动起来。

 

    *

 

    他们也是拥有过一些美好记忆的，卡罗尔不禁这么想。

    那天，在灭了灯的复仇者基地上空，卡罗尔的视线落在了出发平台上那只她请求托尼·史塔克先生为娜塔莎打造的新玩具上。

    她回想起护送黑寡妇小姐去国联大厦的那天；回想起她们在末世时代共享过的黑色幽默和绝望滋味。

    她想，既然无法比肩飞行，便赠与她翅膀吧。

 

 

    —本系列暂完—

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 其实原本是写完了一个结局的，不过因为电影上映的刺激…我不想把它放出来了。
> 
> 就让这个系列在这里暂停。有一天，可能会添上一段结尾。


End file.
